Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that primarily transfers a toner image from an image bearer to an intermediate transferor with a primary transfer bias including only a direct current voltage applied, and that further secondarily transfers the toner image from the intermediate transferor to a recording sheet with a secondary transfer bias including a superimposed voltage, in which an alternating current voltage is superimposed on the direct current voltage.
For example, in such an image forming apparatus, a primary transfer power source outputs the primary transfer bias including only the direct current voltage to primarily transfer a toner image from each photoconductor as the image bearer onto an intermediate transfer belt in a primary transfer nip formed between each photoconductor and the intermediate transfer belt. In addition, a secondary transfer power source outputs a secondary transfer bias including the superimposed voltage to secondarily transfer the toner image from the intermediate transfer belt onto a recording sheet in a secondary transfer nip formed between the intermediate transfer belt and a nip forming roller.